


Hard Enough

by ruinedsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Domestic Boyfriends, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Sirius Black, Temperature Play, ice cubes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/pseuds/ruinedsalad
Summary: It's the middle of summer, and Sirius isn't dealing with the heatwave very well.Luckily for him, his boyfriend has an idea of how to cool him down.(A Kinktober fic from 2018 - moving things over from my tumblr account)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Hard Enough

It was too hot. They had all the windows in the flat open, and as many charms as they could use to cool their home down, but it was still too hot. Sirius walked into the living room, and flopped down on the sofa next to Remus who was still pretending to read his book. 

“It’s too hot.” Sirius whined. 

“So you’ve said.” Remus replied, not looking up from his book. Sirius pouted at him, annoyed at the lack of reaction his entrance had received. 

“I’m suffering, Moony. I can feel my life force slipping away.” 

“I can feel my patience slipping away.” Remus replied, turning the page of his book. 

Sirius huffed and lay back on the sofa, stretching his arms above his head. His shirt rode up slightly, revealing a small stretch of skin around his stomach. A few faint marks from their earlier activities still lingered on his pale skin and caught Remus’ eye. Sirius smirked and arched his back a little, causing his shirt to ride up even more, showing off his waist. 

“What are you doing?” Remus asked, forcing himself to look back at his book. Sirius shrugged. 

“It’s too hot for clothes. I’m thinking about taking them off.” Sirius mused, feigning innocence. 

“You’re always thinking about taking your clothes off.” Remus replied, deadpan. Sirius grinned. 

“Well if you had a boyfriend as hot as I do, you’d want to be naked with him all the time too,” he said, sitting up and pressing close to his boyfriend, who gently eased him away with his free arm. 

“You were the one who was complaining about being hot,” Remus said, holding Sirius at arms length. “Have you tried taking a cold shower?” 

“Do you know how horrible cold showers are, Moony? I know you were spoiled when you got to use the prefects baths, but trust me, cold showers are a form of torture.” Remus rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and tried to continue reading his book. Sirius on the other hand, was making it impossible for him to relax. The man kept wriggling on the sofa, pulling at his clothes and exposing various bits of skin. Remus closed his eyes and sent up a silent prayer to any and all gods above. When he opened them, Sirius was shirtless, and halfway through taking his trousers off. 

“For the love of god, Pads, it’s the middle of the afternoon,” 

“And it’s bloody hot!” Sirius replied, stepping out of his trousers. He stood in the middle of their living room, hands on his hips, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers Remus could swear were actually his. Remus looked his boyfriend up and down, taking in the smooth lines of his body, the natural curves around his toned muscles, and the smattering of hair on his stomach leading down under his boxers. Remus licked his lips. 

He took a deep breath, sighed, and placed his book down on the side table next to the sofa. He had only been partially paying attention anyway. Sirius practically preened once Remus gave him his full attention, and Remus fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

“I’m going to get a drink.” He announced, and left the room without looking back. 

In the kitchen, he collected everything he needed. A pint glass, stolen from the local pub, a tie, discarded on the kitchen table after their date the night before, and some ice. He poured the ice into the pint glass and picked up the tie before heading back to the living room.Sirius was sat on the floor by the sofa, his head tipped back against the cushions. He looked over at Remus as he walked back in, took in the items he was holding, and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Forgive me, Moons, but unless you really do have the patience of a saint, what you’re holding is not a drink.” Remus looked at the glass of ice in his hand. 

“You’re right,” he replied, “I changed my mind, this is for something else.” 

Sirius tilted his head, and Remus couldn’t help but smile at how much he resembled a confused puppy. He moved over to Sirius, knelt down in front of him, and placed the glass down beside them. 

“You can say no,” he reminded Sirius, 

“I’m not going to—” 

“—You can say ‘no’ at anytime, or ‘stop’ and I will, okay?” Remus said, making sure Sirius heard and understood the rules. Noting the change in Remus’ tone, Sirius nodded.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Alright. I thought of a way to cool you down that should, in theory, be much more pleasurable than a cold shower,” Remus explained. Sirius’ expression brightened, and if he had a tail at this moment, Remus was sure he’d be wagging it. “And I’m going to blindfold you,” Remus continued, watching Sirius for his response. The other man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, Remus saw how his pupils were dilated, and a faint blush had formed on his cheeks. He stroked Sirius’ cheek. “Would you like that?” he asked. 

Sirius nodded eagerly, and leaned into Remus’ hand. 

“Please, sir,” he said, his voice cracking slightly. Remus nodded and held out the tie. Sirius sat up properly, giving Remus space to fasten the tie across his eyes. After checking it was secure, Remus kissed Sirius softly, stroking his cheeks as he did so. 

Sirius practically cooed as he returned the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Remus’ neck. Remus moved his hands to Sirius’ hips, rubbing his thumb along the bone there. Sirius shivered at the touch and arched closer still. Remus pressed against him, no longer caring about how hot and sticky they both were. 

They kissed slowly for a while, Sirius’ hands exploring Remus’ body, seeing him in a whole new way. Gradually, the kiss became deeper. Remus licked at Sirius’ lips, making him whimper as he parted his lips, and slid his tongue along Remus’. 

Remus moaned again, moved his hands once more into Sirius’ hair, tugging it lightly. Sirius tipped his head back eagerly, exposing his neck and showing off more fading marks that littered his collarbones. Remus leaned in and nipped at each mark, making Sirius’ breath come quicker and quicker each time. Remus pressed kisses down Sirius’ chest as he encouraged him to lay back. Sirius went willingly, and Remus smiled at how much Sirius trusted him. 

He arranged Sirius on the floor, his arms above his head, his legs bent at the knee and spread. He took a moment just to take Sirius in like this — how beautiful he looked spread out in the afternoon sun. 

The mood shifted, however, when Sirius arched his back and whined. 

“Moony, please touch me,” he begged softly. His legs spread further apart slightly, and Remus was unsurprised to see that his boyfriend was already hard. 

“You’re such a little slut, Sirius,” Remus replied, his voice still soft and affectionate. Sirius preened again. 

“For you,” Sirius promised, “Only for you.” 

Remus smiled and leaned down to kiss Sirius again. Sirius kissed back straight away, pressing up against Remus, caught between wanting to be as close as possible, and wanting to be good and stay where Remus had put him. 

Remus began kissing down his neck again as he reached across to take an ice cube out of the glass. Sirius was too distracted by what Remus was doing with his mouth to wonder what he was doing with his hands. Remus licked a trail from Sirius’ jaw, down his neck and onto his chest. As he sucked on Sirius’ nipple, making the other man moan loudly and press up into his mouth, Remus traced the same trail he’d done with his tongue, with the ice cube. Sirius jolted up and hissed at the sudden cold contact. He shivered, trying to pull away from it, but also wanting more. Remus rubbed the ice cube against Sirius’ nipple, watching as it pebbled up. Sirius arched his back and released a broken moan. Remus kept rubbing at his other nipple with his thumb. He watched as Sirius struggled to stay where Remus had placed him only moments before. 

“Stay still,” Remus reminded him as he placed the already half melted ice cube on Sirius’ sternum. Sirius whimpered at the sound of Remus’ soft and commanding voice. 

“Yes, sir,” he replied. The corner of Remus’ mouth quirked up into a smile when he heard Sirius’ voice crack. 

He picked up another ice cube from the glass and kissed across Sirius’ stomach, across his hip, and down his thighs. He knew Sirius would assume that he’d follow the trail his lips made with the ice cube again, so instead he pressed a light kiss on the inside of his thigh, before resting the ice cube on one of Sirius’ obliques, close to his groin. Sirius whimpered and tried to arch up again, before remembering the rules. He forced his hips back down, making the ice cube slip and brush against his dick. He flinched at the contact and cried out. Remus tutted at him. 

“I told you to stay still.” 

“I’m trying,” Sirius whined. 

“Not hard enough,” 

“I think you’ll find I’m definitely hard enough,” Sirius replied. Remus was sure if the other man wasn’t blindfolded, he would have winked at him. Remus picked up another ice cube, and lightly rubbed it against the tip of Sirius’ dick. Sirius cried out, and flinched, trying to move away from it. Remus put a hand on his hip. 

“Stay still.” Remus ordered. Sirius whimpered. 

“Please, sir,” Sirius begged, “Not there, I promise, I’ll be good, just… don’t ice my dick, okay?” 

Remus smirked a little, he loved it when Sirius begged. 

“Okay, darling.” Remus replied, his voice soft again as he pressed kisses along Sirius’ thighs. He moved the ice cube away from Sirius’ dick, resting it on his other oblique, further away from his groin this time. Sirius shivered at the contact and spread his legs a little more. Remus pressed his lips lightly against Sirius’ thigh, making him shiver again. He pressed another feather-like kiss further down, before nipping at the tender flesh there. Sirius fought against the urge to arch up again, his fingers grasping at the rug beneath him, gathering it up in his fists as he cried out. Remus smiled and kept kissing along Sirius’ thighs, leaving more love bites on his pale skin, knowing they’d last a while. 

Sirius was squirming beneath him, the rule about not moving now long forgotten. He tried to hold Remus close with his legs, squeezing them around the other’s waist. Remus leaned down and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Sirius responded to the kiss immediately, tipping his head to make it easier as he followed Remus’ lead. Remus stroked up his side, brushed his thumb over Sirius’ nipple again. The other man shivered and moaned as he pressed up into Remus’ hand. Remus moved his hand away to pick up another ice cube. Sirius whined into the kiss at the loss of contact, and when Remus pulled away, Sirius tried to chase his lips too, whining louder when Remus moved too far away. 

Remus smiled to himself as he shuffled down until he was eye level with Sirius’ cock. He licked up the length of it and sucked on the tip, making Sirius cry out again. His chest was heaving now, his breath fast and hard, and Remus couldn’t say he wasn’t affected by watching his boyfriend get worked up. He ignored it for now. 

Sirius whimpered and moaned as Remus sucked his dick slowly. Remus waited until Sirius was completely lost in it before lightly pressing the ice cube against his hole. 

A surprised scream was ripped from Sirius’ throat. Remus smirked, licked the tip of his dick again, and kept rubbing at Sirius’ hole with the ice cube. Sirius squirmed and moaned, pressing up into Remus’ mouth. Remus moaned, taking him deeper into his mouth before pulling back off of him. Sirius whined loudly, panting hard. Remus shushed him, pressed kisses down his thighs again before he licked over his hole, panting softly. Sirius let out another broken cry and tried to press down onto his tongue. Remus pulled back, and pushed the ice cube a little way into his ass before licking over his hole again. Sirius whimpered. 

“Moony.. Fuck… Remus… Sir… Please… I c-can’t…” 

Remus kissed his hole and pushed his tongue alongside the ice cube. He moaned into him and pushed his tongue in deeper. Sirius cried out again, his hand moving from the rug to Remus’ hair, tugging at it. Remus kept fucking Sirius with his tongue as he started stroking Sirius’ dick quickly. 

Remus looked up at his boyfriend. His chest glistened with a mix of melting ice and sweat, the water now dripping off of him onto the rug, leaving streaks and mixing with the precum on Sirius’ stomach. Remus moaned at the sight of him. He started moving his tongue quicker, curling it each time. Sirius’ cries grew louder and more frantic. When Remus finally brushed his fingers against Sirius’ sensitive dick, he came so hard he could barely make a sound. 

Remus shifted back up and kissed Sirius. Sirius kissed him back for just a moment before gently shoving at Remus’ shoulder. 

“You’re tongue is cold, asshole.” He whined. Remus chuckled and pulled the blindfold off. 

“You’re still such a brat, even after I worked so hard to cool you down.” Sirius shoved him playfully again. 

“You got me all hot and bothered.” 

“That’s not true, the book said icing your pets was a good way to cool them down.” Remus replied, gesturing over to the book he’d been reading earlier. Sirius narrowed his eyes. 

“What were you reading?” he asked incredulously. Remus picked the book up and showed Sirius the cover. Sirius groaned and buried his face in the rug. Remus put the book down and moved over to kiss Sirius again, who protested playfully. 

The book found a permanent home on their bookshelf, and whenever Sirius complained about something, Remus would pull out ‘The Complete Dog Care Manual’ for a solution. 

Sirius hated how it always worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!   
> This writing is now nearly 2 years old... bloody hell...


End file.
